Raticate
| name='Raticate'| jname=(ラッタ Ratta)| image= | ndex=020| evofrom=Rattata| evointo=None| gen=Generation I| pronun= RAT-i-kate | hp=55| atk=81| def=60| satk=50| sdef=70| spd=97| total=413| species=Mouse Pokémon| type= | height=2'04"| weight=40.8 lbs.| ability=Run Away *Guts| color='Brown'| gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂| }} Raticate (ラッタ Ratta) is a type Pokémon and the evolved form of Rattata starting at level 20. Its teeth are so strong, that Raticate is able to eat through cinder walls. Appearance Compared to Rattata, Raticate is far more of a predator, and the majority of its features are adapted for this purpose. Its most notable feature are its large teeth; like most rodents, Raticate's teeth grow continuously throughout its life, and must be constantly worn down by gnawing. It is also known that Raticate's fangs are tough enough to break concrete. It has long whiskers and a long tail. It's also brown.Raticate looks like a rat,just like Rattata. Special Abilities Raticate's webbed feet allow it to swim well when it hunts its prey. In Anime Ash traded Butterfree to a gentleman on the SS Anne for a Raticate. However, he changed his mind, and they traded back. This was on Battle Aboard the St. Anne. The Kas Gym's Raticate was seen in the showdown at Dark City. Butchs Raticate was seen in The Ole' Berate and Switch. Cassidy's Raticate was seen in The Breeding Center Secret, The Fortune Hunters, and Training Daze! Ralph's Raticate and Emily's Raticate where seen in wherefore art thou, Pokemon? Mollies Raticate was seen in What I did for Love. And there has been other wild and owned Raticates in other episodes. Game Info | pokemon=Raticate| redblue=Route 16, 17, 18, 21| rbrarity=Common| yellow=Route 9, 10, 11, 16, 18, 21, Pokémon Mansion| yrarity=Common| goldsilver=Route 7, 9, 10, 26, 27, 38, 39, Union Cave, Burned Tower| gsrarity=Uncommon| crystal=Route 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 9, 10, 11, 26, 27, 38, 39, 42, 43, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Tohjo Falls, Brass Tower| crarity=Uncommon| rubysapphire=Trade| rsrarity=None| emerald=Trade| erarity=None| fireredleafgreen=Route 16, 17, 18, Pokémon Mansion| frlgrarity=Uncommon| diamondpearl=Route 225, 226| dprarity=Common| platinum=225, 226| ptrarity=Uncommon| heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 7, 9, 10, 26, 27, 38, 39, 47, Mt. Mortar, Union Cave, Brass Tower, Tohjo Falls| hgssrarity=Common| }} Side Game Locations | Pokemon=Raticate| Trozei=Endless Level 16, Endless Level 42, Forever Level 1, Mr. Who's Den| PM1=Evolve Rattata| PMD2=Mystifying Forest (B1F-B13F), Mystery Jungle (B1F-B29F), Midnight Forest (B1F-B21F)| Ranger1=Underground Waterways| Ranger2=Pueltown| Rumble=Cold Meadow| }} Pokédex Entries | redblue=It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance and will slow down if they are cut off.| yellow=Its hind feet are webbed. They act as flippers, so it can swim in rivers and hunt for prey.| gold=Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.| silver=Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down.| crystal=The webs on its hind legs enable it to cross rivers. It searches wide areas for food.| ruby=Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.| sapphire=Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.| emerald=A Raticate's sturdy fangs grow steadily. To keep them ground down, it gnaws on rocks and logs. It may even chew on the walls of houses.| firered=Its rear feet have three toes each. They are webbed, enabling it to swim across rivers.| leafgreen=It uses its whiskers to maintain its balance. It apparently slows down if they are cut off.| diamond=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| pearl=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| platinum=It whittles its constantly growing fangs by gnawing on hard things. It can chew apart cinder walls.| heartgold=Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them.| soulsilver=Its whiskers help it to maintain balance. Its fangs never stop growing, so it gnaws to pare them down.| }} Learnset Generation I Main article: Raticate/Learnset Generation I Generation II Main article: Raticate/Learnset Generation II Generation III Main article: Raticate/Learnset Generation III Generation IV Main article: Raticate/Learnset Generation IV Origins It seems to be based off of the nutria, or coypu. Trivia *In the Yellow Pokédex, it mentions that Raticate swims for prey, however, it does not learn Surf. *There once was an overlook in the anime where Rattata was standing next to Raticate. Raticate was actually as small as Rattata, which shouldn't normally happen. *There is a popular theory that claims that in the original Red/Blue GB games, the Raticate that Gary used in battles before Lavender City died, due to your Rivals lines and the fact that his Raticate doesn't make any other apearance over the course of game. Category:Normal Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon